Bugs  Children  Troublesome Love
by maggieannteslow
Summary: This is my second oneshot. Un! This one has Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara in it. Yeah! They have to babysit with the Teslow sisters.  That sounds like fun. Yeah! Read on to find out what happens. Un!


_**Bugs + Children Troublesome Love**_

It was a beautiful summer evening in Konahagakure. Maggie was watching the sun go down beyond the hills. She saw fireflies all around her. The sun finally set behind the hills of Konaha. It was so beautiful at night. She sat there and watched the fireflies fly around her. Some landed on her shoulder and some landed in her hair. Maggie was watching the bugs and then she heard a rustling in the bushes. She turned around but didn't see anyone. She turned back around and continued to watch the bugs and the moon come out. Maggie heard another rustle in the bushes. Someone finally came out of hiding. Maggie saw that it was her sister, Anita.

"What are you doing out here, Onee-chan?" she asked.

"I was just watching the moon and the fireflies. Un!" Maggie said.

"Well you need to get back to the house. It's starting to get dark," Anita said.

"Why do you think I'm out here? Un! I'd rather be in the dark. Yeah!" Maggie said.

Anita walked over to her sister and sat down.

"Are you thinking about Mom and Dad?" Anita asked.

"Iiya, not really. Un!" Maggie said.

"You know it wasn't all your fault that they died," Anita said.

"I know. Yeah!" Maggie said.

"Come on. We better get back to the house. We need to go to bed," Anita said.

"Okay. I guess you're right. Un!" Maggie said.

"You know I am," Anita said.

Maggie playfully hit her on the head on the way home. When they walked through the front door, Tsunade was sitting on the couch. She looked like she was asleep. Maggie and Anita just left her alone and went upstairs to their rooms. They really didn't feel like waking her up to see what she wanted. They let her sleep and went to sleep themselves.

The Next Morning

The next morning Maggie woke up to her sister poking her on the stomach.

"Onee-chan, wake up. Tsunade-sama gave us a mission," Anita said.

"Argh! I'm trying to sleep. Yeah!" Maggie said.

"Come on, we have to go now," Anita said.

"Nani?! Argh! What's the mission? Un!" Maggie asked.

"I don't know. Tsunade-sama just told us to meet her in her office in twenty minutes," Anita said.

"Fine, fine, fine. Un! Lets go. Yeah!" Maggie said.

Maggie got out of her bed and got dressed. They walked out the door and went down the streets of Konaha. A few minutes later they walked into the hokage's office.

"So, what's our mission, Tsunade-sama?" Anita asked.

"You two have to babysit two little children. I am sending two other guys with you to help you with this mission," Tsunade-sama said.

"Why do we need help? Yeah! We can handle two children on our own. Un!" Maggie said.

"I'm sending two others because the parents might need the guys to do something else, like weeding," Tsunade-sama said.

"Fine. Whatever. Can we go now?" Anita asked.

Just then two guys walked into the office.

"You wanted to see us?" a guy with an afro and sunglasses asked.

"Yes, I did. Maggie, Anita, this is Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara. They will be going with you," Tsunade-sama said.

"This is going to be a drag. We have to work with troublesome girls," the boy with a pineapple head said.

"Do you have something against women?!" Maggie and Anita asked/yelled.

"Will you stop fighting. Now, go do your mission," Tsunade-sama said, waving them out.

They left the office and went to the house that Tsunade-sama said to go to. They walked up to the door and Anita rung the doorbell. A woman with dirty blonde hair opened the door.

"Oh, you must be the babysitters. Come in, come in. My name is Ryoko. I'll be right back," she said.

She walked them into the house and the woman told them to sit down. She walked into the kitchen and came back out carrying one child and another walking beside her.

"This is Daichi," she said pointing to the boy she was carrying. "And this is Hanako," she said pointing to the girl walking beside her.

"Aww! They are so kawaii!" Anita screamed.

Everyone just stared at Anita.

"Well, anyway, I will be gone for a while, so you just have to watch them, play with them, and give them something to eat at noon. Okay?" Ryoko said.

Everyone just nodded.

Shino stood up and asked, "Do you need any gardening done or something outside that needs to be fixed?"

Ryoko thought about it for a second and then motioned for the guys to follow her. She took them outside and put them to work. She came back in and gave Maggie her cell phone number. Ryoko left and Maggie went back into the livingroom where Anita was playing with the kids. Maggie sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She watched Anita play with the kids and flipped through the channels on the television.

"You know you could help and play with one of them. It wouldn't hurt for you to talk to a human being once in your life," Anita said.

"You're right. It wouldn't hurt me, it would kill me. Un!" Maggie said.

Anita just stared at her sister.

"You're already dead. And you're dead because you talk to me?" Anita asked.

"Iiya, I'm not dead because of you. Un! You're a thing not a person. Yeah!" Maggie said.

"True," Anita agreed.

Anita continued to play with the kids and Maggie continued to watch TV. The guys outside were weeding a garden and planting more flowers in the garden. They finally finished and came in the house. Shikamaru sat down in the chair and Shino sat down on the other side of couch opposite of Maggie.

Maggie looked over at Shino and asked, "So, are you done with the outsided work? Yeah!"

Shino just shook his head. Maggie looked at the clock and got up.

"I'm going to go make some lunch for everyone. I'm going to make whatever is in the kitchen so don't complain. Yeah!" Maggie said.

Anita got up and said, "I'm coming to help. I'm not leaving you in a kitchen by yourself. You might blow something up."

"That was one time and it wasn't my fault so get over it. Un!" Maggie said.

"You guys can watch the kids, right?" Anita asked.

She stared at Shino and Shikamaru.

"I trust afro dude but not lazy bum," she said.

Shikamaru stared at her. Shino just looked at the kids.

"Sure. I'll watch them," Shino said.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and pretended that he was asleep. Anita walked out and went into the kitchen with her sister. They looked around and found something edible to cook, and something that wouldn't blow up when it came into contact with Maggie.

Back In The Livingroom

Daichi and Hanako saw that Shikamaru was pretending to be asleep and they went over to the chair to jump on him. They climbed up onto the chair and into his lap. Shino saw them about to jump on him and he walked over to them and picked them up.

"I don't think it would be wise to jump on him when he is asleep, even if he is pretending," Shino said.

The children just looked at Shino. They started squirming to get out of his grip.

"I want to play a game. I want to play a game," Hanako said.

"What kind of game?" he asked.

"It's called hide the glasses," she said.

Shino just looked at her.

"We are not going to play with my sunglasses," he said.

Hanako somehow got out of his grip and snatched his sunglasses. She started running down the hallway. Shino put Daichi down and ran after Hanako. Shikamaru was just watching them run around the house. Shino had his hand on his eyes and kept running into the wall.

_'Even when he isn't wearing his sunglasses he still tries to keep his eyes hidden. What is he trying to hide?'_ Shikamaru thought.

Maggie and Anita came out of the kitchen carrying the food. Shikamaru sat on the chair still pretending to sleep, Shino was on the floor covering his eyes, and the children were missing. Anita looked around the room frantically looking for a sign of the kids until she noticed the door wide open revealing it pouring rain outside. The rain started coming in the house. Anita almost dropped the plates of food and ran outside. Maggie caught the plates that she almost dropped. Anita was running outside looking frantically for the kids. Maggie set the plates on the table and walked over to Shino.

"Shino, what are you doing on the floor? Yeah!" Maggie asked.

Shino got up and still had his hand covering his eyes.

"One of the kids took my sunglasses," he said.

"Well come on, we have to go find them. Yeah!" Maggie said.

She pulled Shino by the arm and went over to Shikamaru. She kicked him in the leg and his eyes snapped open. She pulled him up by his arm and pulled them outside into the pouring rain.

"Shika, go find my sister. Un! And if you hurt her, I swear I will kill you. Yeah!" Maggie said. "Shino, we'll try and find the kids. Un!"

Shikamaru went off in one direction while Maggie drug Shino in another direction. Maggie and Shino walked around the house looking for Daichi and Hanako. They checked in every place that they could think would be a good hidding place.

"Shino, did you find them? Un!" Maggie asked while looking up in a small tree.

"Iiya," he said looking in an opening on the side of the house.

Maggie looked looked over at him and saw that he didn't have his sunglasses on.

"Shino, turn around. Un!" Maggie said.

Shino turned around, forgetting that he didn't have his sunglasses on. Maggie stared at him.

"Nani?" Shino asked.

"Oh! Nothing. You just have beautiful brown eyes. Yeah!" Maggie said.

Shino stared at her and then turned around remembering that he didn't have his sunglasses on. Maggie walked over to him and turned him around.

"Why do you hide your eyes behind sunglasses, Shino? Your eyes are gorgeous. Un!" Maggie said.

"Eyes show emotion, so I keep my emotions hidden behind sunglasses," he said staring at her.

Maggie leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Shino blushed a light shade of pink. Maggie turned around and continued to look for the children. Shino just stood there in a daze staring at Maggie. Maggie turned around when she felt eyes on the back of her head.

"Nani? Un!" Maggie asked.

Shino turned around and started walking away. Maggie walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. She whirled him around so that he was facing her.

"You know it's rude to turn and walk away when someone asks you something. Yeah!" Maggie said.

Shino stared at her even more. He started to lean down closer to her. Maggie was staring in his deep brown eyes. She was mezmorized, no she was hypnotized by his deep brown eyes. Before she knew what he was doing, his lips touched hers. He kissed her gently. He pulled away and turned around. He was blushing badly.

"Um! Shino, what was that for? Yeah!" she asked him.

He started to turn around to face her but he heard a sound coming from upstairs in the house. He looked up and sent his bugs to investigate. Maggie stared at the bugs coming from his face.

"You summon bugs? Un!" Maggie asked him.

"Hai, they live inside of me," he told her.

Maggie stared at him even more.

"That is so cool! Yeah!" Maggie yelled.

Shino turned around fully and stared at her.

"You think it's cool. Everyone thinks it's weird and creepy," he said.

"Well one, I'm not everyone. And two, I'm weird, too. Un!" Maggie said.

Shino chuckled just a bit. Maggie looked up at him.

"Well I didn't know that the serious, quiet Shino Aburame could laugh. Yeah!" Maggie said, laughing herself.

Shino raised an eyebrow at her. His bugs finally came back.

"They are in one of the upstairs rooms," Shino said.

Maggie looked at him as if he were crazy. Then she remembered that they were looking for the two children they were babysitting.

"Come on. Un!" Maggie said grabbing Shino's wrist again and dragging him into the house. They ran upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. They didn't see anything or anyone in there. They went into another room and saw Daichi and Hanako sitting by the window and laughing.

"We finally found you two. Yeah!" Maggie said.

They looked up at Maggie and Shino and started laughing harder.

"Maggie has a boyfriend," Hanako said.

"I never have and never will. Yeah! And why do you say I have a boyfriend? Un!" Maggie asked.

Maggie's face was flushed just a little bit. Her hair was sticking to her face from the rain outside.

"We saw you and him kissing outside," Daichi said.

Maggie blushed a deep blood red.

"Maggie and Shino sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Hanako and Daichi sang.

"Don't you dare finish that song. Un!" Maggie said.

She was about ready to attack the kids. Shino saw this and grabbed the back of her shirt collar. She stumbled forward and Shino caught her before she fell face first on the floor. Maggie looked up at him and stared into his eyes. She didn't even think, she just reacted. She leaned up and kissed Shino on the lips. Maggie heard laughing again and pulled back into reality. She turned away and looked at the kids.

"You two are so troublesome. Yeah!" Maggie said.

"You're starting to sound like Shikamaru," Shino said.

Maggie looked back at him.

"Hahaha! That is so funny. Un!" she said sarcasticly. "Speaking of Shika, I wonder what happened to him and Anita. Yeah!"

"Lets go look for them," he said.

He looked over at the kids.

"May I have my sunglasses back, please?" he asked.

Hanako pulled out his sunglasses and walked over to him. She handed him the sunglasses.

"Shino-kun, you can put me down, now. Un!" Maggie said looking at him.

Shino blushed and let her go slowly. They grabbed the kids and went downstairs. They went outside in search of Anita and Shikamaru. The rain had stopped and they were looking around the house again. They walked to the back of the house and saw Shikamaru and Anita making out in a tree.

"Yeah! This is a sight for the children to see. Un!" Maggie said.

Shikamaru and Anita looked up and saw Maggie and Shino staring at them.

"I can explain," Anita said quietly.

"Oh really. Mind starting now. Un!" Maggie asked.

"Well lets see. First I tried to jump in the trees looking for the kids and I slipped and tripped and thus Shikamaru caught me and we landed in the tree," Anita explained.

"Okay. Yeah! Mind explaining why you two were kissing? Un!" Maggie asked.

"Oh, uh, he hit his head on the tree and I thought he was dead so I gave him CPR. And then he woke and kissed me back," Anita said.

"Oh, so you did kiss him? Un!" Maggie asked.

"Iiya, it was the other way around," Anita said with shifty eyes.

"Right. Yeah!" Maggie said.

"We better get back inside. Their mom should be getting back in a little bit," Shino said.

Maggie and Shino started walking back to the house and Anita and Shikamaru climbed out of the tree.

"So where did you find them?" Anita asked.

"They were hiding in a bedroom upstairs. Yeah!" Maggie said.

Anita stared at the children.

"You two are troublesome and too smart for your own good," Anita said.

"Now, you are starting to sound like Shika. Yeah!" Maggie said looking over at Shikamaru. "I think you should stop hanging out with him. Yeah!"

"She can't. We're dating. And hai, I am dating a troublesome girl," Shikamaru said.

Anita hit him over the side of the head.

"I'm not that troublesome. And you're more troublesome than I am," Anita said.

Maggie stared at the weird and troublesome couple.

"Wow! Now you both have boyfriends," Hanako said.

"Nani?!" Anita asked.

"Maggie and Shino are dating, too. We saw them kissing three times," Hanako said.

"Nani? Are you sure? My sister has never had a boyfriend in her life and she told me and everyone else that she never will," Anita said.

Maggie stared at her sister.

"Just because I have never had a boyfriend doesn't mean I will never get one. Un!" Maggie said.

Anita stared at her sister. They finally walked into the house and Anita passed out the food. Anita sat down in Shikamaru's lap and her sister stared at her. Shino sat down on the couch right beside Maggie. Maggie looked over at Shino. He had put his sunglasses back on. Maggie reached up and took his sunglasses off of his face. While she stared at his eyes, Anita and Shikamaru were staring at her.

"I guess my sister does have a boyfriend," Anita said.

Maggie was too caught up in looking at Shino's eyes to even hear her sister. Just then the door opened. Shino took back his sunglasses and put them on. Ryoko walked into the room and everyone stood up.

"Well it looks like you did a good job. And the garden looks amazing boys. You four may leave now," she said.

She handed them their payment and then they went out the door.

"So Anita-chan, do you want to go cloud watching with me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hai," she answered. "Ja ne, sis. I'll see you at home."

Anita and Shikamaru walked in another direction and Maggie stared at her sister.

"So do you want to go somewhere? Maybe for a walk in the park?" Shino asked.

"Sure. Un!" Maggie said.

Maggie and Shino walked to the forest holding hands.


End file.
